


I love the girl that looks like me

by DivineSquishy



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Crack, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineSquishy/pseuds/DivineSquishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The male part of the crew get turned into girls. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the girl that looks like me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse.

As expected it is Marvelous who takes to being a girl the easiest. If, he comments, Zangyack can cause Luka and Don to switch bodies then this is rather ordinary in comparison. The way their captain grins and wiggles his new-found breasts while saying this does nothing to the feeling of dread rising in Joe’s stomach.

He is proven right when that night Marvelous returns with various bags filled with what is undoubtedly girl’s clothing.

He could just have borrowed something from Luka, or Ahim perhaps. But no, instead Marvelous goes through painstaking efforts to demonstrate just how skimpy his outfits can get.

 

Don, also as expected, hides in his room for a good three hours in a fit of panic before Ahim can coax him to come out.

It’s not that he makes a bad girl; in fact it’s quite the contrary. Don has, in fact, the entire crew convinced that he makes a better girl than a boy, and therein lies the problem. He lasts for about three seconds of resistance until Luka drags him off to try on as much of Ahim’s clothing as possible and while Don insists that no, he doesn’t want to stay like this, Luka is quite determined to make him their third female Gokaiger.

 

Gai, much like Don gets an identity crisis, but unlike Don nobody actually buys the whole girl thing. It does get a little difficult to ignore him begging to be put into a skirt as well, though.

 

But even with all of this, it’s Joe who turns out to be the actual problem. They can all agree on his face being girly enough without the fitting body, but like this they have a hard enough time to keep Marvelous from molesting him right on deck. They do eventually succeed, but only because Joe, with a long-suffering sigh, promises to spend the night in Marvelous’ cabin and fine, he will try on that skirt he found for sale.

 

To say Marvelous is disappointed when they defeat the action commander and get turned back to normal before the sun sets might be an understatement.

 

He still gets Joe to try on the skirt though.


End file.
